That Funny Thing Called Destiny
by A. A. Shaw
Summary: Faith, Willow, and two other have formed a team in North Carolina. They come into contact with a young Slayer named Chesteen who, unknown to them, will change not only their lives, but the rest of the world- forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is like a continuance/spin-off of BtVS. I have read the season eight comics, and to put it kindly, I am NOT a fan. I am totally disreguarding any events that happened in the comics. This is my first fan fiction ever, so, be gentle lol. If any facts are wrong please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**SUMMARY: Willow, Faith, new slayer Livvie and her twin brother Jason have formed a group in Wilmington, North Carolina where a new hellmouth was discovered. Things are going good until Jason starts having crazy dreams of a girl in need. Things get even more wild when the girl shows up needing protection from two ancient gods who want her dead. Why would gods want a slayer dead?** **Hmmm...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Willow and Faith, nor do I own any other part of the whedon-verse. All copyrights reside with their proper owner.**

**... ... ...**

Jason Malloy was asleep, but he wasn't aware of this. He was having the most intense and vivid dream he had ever had. Random images- images of blood and death, images of sorrow, of pain- were buzzing around his mind. They were followed by a looming scratchy voice repeating the same line over and over again, "When it is birthed, the gods will weap and the world will fall to it's knees." Then, all the images went away and all was black and quiet. There was an eerie and unsettling tone about the blackness that clouded his tranquil mind. He felt a breeze wisping past him like he was gliding. As the air around him became increasingly forcefull, he noticed a sillouette up ahead. As he whirled closer, he realized it was that of a girl. But not just any girl. The girl of his dreams. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had long raven colored hair down her back and the greenest eyes, almost identical to emeralds. But his gaze suddenly fell to her torn, blood-covered white dress. The girl knelt down and bowed her head. She was before a headstone. Jason didn't know how he knew, but he knew it was her own headstone. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She stared at him with lifeless eyes. A single tear traveled down her cheek as she whispered, "Save me, Jason. Please. Save me."  
Jason shot up out of his trance heavily out of breath. For a minute he hadn't the slightest clue of where he was or what had just happened. Once he calmed down and replaced his sweat-drenched t-shirt, the nightmare came flooding back to him. He didn't know what to make of it. He wanted to reassure himself that is was just some stupid dream. He wanted to push the unnerving vision into the blackness of his memory. He wanted to not have this buring feeling in his gut that said it meant something. He wanted to believe it was nothing, but he had been around Faith The Vampire Slayer long enough to know nothing was never nothing, it was always something.

... ... ...

Faith noticed something was off with Jason the moment she entered the kitchen. Willow was making pancakes and Livvie Malloy, Jason's twin sister, was crisping some bacon. Now normally Jason would be hounding the two ladies for the first batch of pancakes and first ten slices of bacon, but today he was sitting at the table gripping a cup of coffee, just gazing into space.  
"Good morning groupies," Faith walked into the kitchen and leaned on the island in front of the stove.  
Willow smiled her always chipper smile. "Hey sleepy head. I hope you woke up hungry, 'cause I woke up with a bountiful need to cook."  
"I'm always hungry-"  
Livvie cut Faith off "-and horny. Can't forget that. Slaying just makes you feel all kinds of wacky. Still not used to all these intensified emotions. I swear, I'm about ready to hump Jason."  
Jason didn't even flinch.  
"Yo, earth to Jase." Faith waved her hands up in the air, hoping Jason would notice. He didn't.  
"Jase!" Livvie threw a dinner roll at his head.  
Jason calmly looked over at the three girls. "What?"  
Willow got the pan of pancakes and started towards Jason. She put his usual amount on his plate. "What's up mister? You seem a little out of it." Willow sat down in the chair next to him and Faith and Livvie joined in.  
Jason ran his hands through his unnaturally thick golden brown hair and let out a deep sigh. "Rough night."  
Faith started attacking the bacon. "Why? Didn't sleep well?"  
"That's the understatement of the century."  
Livvie had her mouth stuffed with pancakes but managed to make out a sentence. "Speak up, boy. No secrets. We all agreed we wouldn't keep anything from each other. Fess up."  
Faith knew it had to have been something serious if Jason Malloy couldn't talk about it. He never held anything back. He was the least private person of the group. "Jason, hey, I would hope by now you would know that we got your back. We're a team, kid."  
"Yeah, we're like the four amigos. The four muskateers." Willow put her hand on Jason's arm.  
"I had a nightmare." Jason mumbled and put his head down.  
Livvie let her fork fall from her hand and crash into her plate. She gave him a blank stare. "A nightmare? A nightmare? Seriously, Jace?" She rolled her eyes. "Boys. They're such pussies."  
Jason lifted his head and Livvie's cold stare immediately turned into a look of concern and regret when she noticed the tears coming down from her brother's eyes. "Jason, I-"  
"It was so real. The most realistic dream I have ever experienced. I felt EVERYTHING. I could feel her pain, her sadness, her vulernability. It stung so bad. I can still feel it." Jason wiped the tears from his eyes. "She needs my help and I don't even know who she is. How can I help her if I don't even know her name? She asked for my help. She begged me."  
Faith and Willow both looked at each other with a puzzled look.  
Livvie took notice of their silent exchange and spoke up. "What's going on you two? Why do you both have that look?"  
Faith turned to Livvie with a nervous smile. "What look?"  
"You know, that 'oh no, this means something' look! Spill it sister! No secrets! You can't break the rule you created!"  
"I think you better take this one," Faith motioned to Willow.  
"It seems like the Powers That Be have pulled a funny on us. We've suspected this for a while now, but didn't want to bring it up until we had some kind of evidence to back up our theory."  
Jason gave Willow a 'WTF' look. "What are you getting at? You know who the girl is?"  
"Well, no not exactly. What I mean is, Faith and I have always suspected you may be more connected to your sister than meets the eye."  
"Wil, stop beating around the bush. What is going on" Livvie looked scared.  
Willow sighed. "We believe Jason is a slayer."

... ... ...

**A/N: I know it's a tad bit short, but I really wanted to get straight to the point. The point being these four people have formed a family. I hope I conveyed that without being untrue to the characters of Willow and Faith.**

**AND: I want to make it very very clear that this story will not just revolve around Jason. This is an ensemble piece. Hopefully the next chapter makes that more clear**.

**ALSO: If you would be a dear and PLEASE PLEASE review, it would be greatly appreciated. If no one reviews, I'll just assume no one is reading and/or no one likes it which will cause my inspiration and motivation to be lost. So, save my inspiration and please review. All kinds of critcism are welcomed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had written the second chapter a couple of days ago, but somehow it didn't save. I was so upset, I didn't want to rewrite it. but I finally did and I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. I tried to pick up the pace and move the plot along as best as I could without making it move too fast. **

***I do not own any part of the whedonverse. The copyrights of the characters Faith, Willow, Buffy and all that aired in the tv series belong to their rightful owner.***

"A slayer?" Jason Malloy was taken back, dumbfounded.  
"How is that even possible Guys aren't slayers." Livvie said.  
Faith decided now was a good time to cut in. "Wil was the one to mention it and when she explained it, it actually made a lot of sense."  
"Care to share these explanations? I kinda want to know." Jason looked nervous.  
It was Willow's turn to take the reigns. "The main thing that got me thinking was you guys being twins. Twins have a special bond, they're linked spirtually and mentally."  
Jason stood up, hand through his hair. "That's all you're going on? Some freaky twin connection? That's hardly enough proof." Jason walked over to the counter and started making a cup of coffee, not realizing he already had one poured on the kitchen table.  
"That's not all Jase. You're strong, and not just John Cena strong, but Superman strong. You killed that Froklaw demon with two blows to the face. I can't even do that, man!" Faith said.  
"I'm strong. So what? I lift weights." Jason walked back over to the kitchen table. When he set his second cup of coffee down he realized the first cup. "Man, you two really know how to take a guy's mind off of things."  
"Dude, it's not the weights." Faith gave Jason a matter-of-fact look.  
"And that dream you had? I'll bet your bottom dollar it was a prophacy." Willow put her chin up.  
"My dream could actually be real? How?"  
"Slayers are known for their prophetic dreams. They seem to occur when a great power is rising or big event is about to occur. They're known to be intense."

Livvie raised her hand up like a student in class waiting to be called upon. "How come I didn't have the same dream? Or Faith? Isn't every slayer connected?"  
"Everyone has their own destiny, their own fight to fight. Jason is meant to save this girl. She asked HIM for help." Willow answered the girl's question as best she could without sounding snooty.  
"Faith, have you ever had one of these dreams?" Jason asked.  
Faith's face turned blank and she fought back tears. "Just once."  
"So, I guess I'm the odd ball out Where's my damn future telling dream?"  
Faith took a deep breath. "Consider yourself lucky, kid. Sometimes they cause more harm than good."  
"Not exactly what I want to hear, Faith."  
Faith gave a small smirk. "Sorry Jase, but I'm not here to sugar-coat it for you. You're a big boy. You can handle it."  
"I don't want to handle anything! We don't even know if this is real. It could have just been a nightmare. Everyone gets those." Even while denying the reality of the situation, he knew in the back of his mind all of this was true.  
"Is there anything we can do to get some clarification? A spell, maybe?" Livvie asked.  
"Hey yeah, there's got to be one of those." Jason's face lit up. He just wanted some piece of mind. all this wondering was driving him crazy.  
"Maybe I can whip something up."

*** *** *** ***  
Willow's room was Livvie's favorite room of the 3 bedroom apartment. Not because it was the biggest of all the rooms or because Willow had the luxery of having her own room (Livvie shared with Faith), but because of the energy that surrounded you when you walked it. Your spirit felt at ease. The smell of lavander and sage was intoxicatingly soothing. Livvie felt right at home when around all that was mystical. Livvie often thought that being a witch was her true calling. She liked being a slayer, but she didn't have a passion for it. Maybe in the beginning, but that's when it was new and exciting. Now that her brother may be a slayer, she cant help but feel like her destiny was tainted by his calling. If they weren't twins, they both wouldn't be slayers. She felt bad for thinking that way, but she needed a reason to explain why she never felt comfortable with the title slayer and the responsibilities that came with it.

"Okay guys, take a seat on the floor." Willow instructed the gang.  
"I think we should sit in front of the window. The energy from the full moon might help us out a bit." Livvie piped up.  
Willow turned around and smiled at Livvie. The girl was curious about magic that was for sure. Willow could sense it the moment she met her. Livvie was a slayer, but Willow always sensed that it didn't fit Livvie's soul. It was apparent she wasn't as into slaying as Buffy or Faith or the hundreds of other slayers she had met. Livvie was different.  
Willow walked over to the young slayer and put her arm around her. "Good idea, Liv."  
"So, what are we doing Wil? What's the big plan?" Faith was kneeling on her knees next to Jason. She looked at him, and for the first time, she studied him. Was he really slayer material? Sure thee kid was strong, but the dude was a dude! That's not how this slaying thing worked. Slayers were women for a reason. Women are the stronger sex. It's a proven fact. Not that Jase couldn't get the job done, he's capable, but it just kinda ruins the whole female embowerment thing that came with being a slayer. But even she had to admit that he fit the bill more than Livvie. Girl tries, but she's not in the zone. The lights are on, but no one's home, ya know? Faith was eager to find out what the hell was going on. The sooner this is all setled, the quicker she could patrol, and she felt the need to kick some vampire ass.  
Willow sat on the other side of Jason and Livvie took the spot between Willow and Faith. "I'm going to try a spell Tara taught me. Well, not the same spell exactly. Im going to alter it a little bit."  
"Is that safe?" When Jason spoke up everyone was a little startled. He had been quiet the whole day. After breakfast he went to the gym, and when he came home he went straight for the shower. When he came out Willow told him she found a spell that could bring them some answers. He just nodded and followed the group into Willow's room. He was scared. He thought by not talking he seemed more stern and uneffected, but in all actuality, his silence was speaking volumes. No one judged him though. How could they? His whole life could have single handidly been flipped upside down. They had all been in his shoes at some point in their lives. The one thing that put his mind at ease was there could finally be an explanation, a reason for how he's been feeling lately. The dream he had this morning was not his first. He didn't want to tell the group that though. He had a feeling Livvie was a little jealous. Like he was somehow stealing her thunder from her. He was sure his little sister (albeit only by 10 minutes) loved being a slayer. He didn't want to take that from her. It was the only thing she had that identified her as Livvie and not just 'Jason's twin sister.'  
"Willow knows what she's doing, Jase." Livvie reassured her brother.  
"That I do. Hopefully."  
"Willow, please be a little more sure of your self. We all remember what happened the last time you modified a spell. Faith turned into a deaf mute." Jason wasn't a fan of magic. Not because he didn't believe in it, because he did believe, but because of how risky it could be. Especially with Willow the casting all of the spells. He heard about her addiction and eventual overload. How could he trust her completely after she almost ended the world?  
"Hey, that was an honest mistake. Latin is a very tricky language to translate." Willow gave a little pout.  
"Let's pray this spell doesn't involve tricky translations, cause I'm not a fan of being a deaf mute again. That was so not cool." Faith wasn't afraid of many things, but not being able to talk or hear definitely made her feel uneasy.  
"Glad to see the vote of confidance my peers have for me." Willow looked hurt.  
Faith gave Willow a remorceful look. "Wil, we trust you. It's the magic that has us feeling kind of iffy. You never know what's gonna happen."  
Willow gave a small smile. "I know."  
"So, are we going to get this party started. I'm getting antsy." Livvie said.  
"Yeah, just follow my lead." Willow put a bright red stone on the floor in the middle of the circle formed by the group. "This is an extremely powerful spell. I'm going to be in a heavy trance. If you see me start to struggle, wake me up. Slap me in the face, beat me with a broomstick, do whatever you have to do to bring me back. If I get caught on the spirit plane, we're screwed. I'm screwed."  
"Willow, are you sure about this It sounds like heavy duty stuff." Jason had a look of concern on his face.  
"I can handle it. I've tackled much scarier magic. I just need you guys to look out for me. Any sign of struggle or discomfort you wake me up. There may be some twitching and jerking, that's normal. Start to worry when I'm like, convulsing." Willow had that innocent smile on her face. The one she wore so well. To anyone who didn't know of her past, she looked completely harmless.  
"Let's begin." Willow put her right hand on the red stone that sat in the middle of the group. "Jason, put your left hand onto mine. Livvie, put you left hand onto Jason's. This shows you are connected and I am the constant, the neutral power. With you both being the positive, I will be the negative. I will feed on your energies, so it is extremely important you don't remove your hands. The less energy I'm allowed, the harder the journey. Understand?"  
Jason and Livvie shooke their heads yes.  
Willow sprinkled some sparkly pink dust over their hands and chanted. She closed her eyes and began to sway. "Guys, focus. Something is blocking my entrance."  
Livvie and Jason both closed their eyes, trying to let go.  
Willow, eyes still closed, said, "Faith, put your right hand onto Livvie's and Jason's."  
Faith reluctantly did as she was told. She wasn't big on the magic stuff. Kinda freaked her out actually. But her friends needed her, so, she put all her reservations aside and closed her eyes.  
As soon as Faith's hand came into contact with the others, Willow's head jolted back. "Worshiped godness Athea, I ask your for guidance. Allow me the key to the answers that are locked away. Bring light to to my darkness. Lead me to clear horizons. Please, help answer the question I seek."  
Willow's head fell forward then jerked up again. A roaring wind swept are the group. "Whatever you do, do not open your eyes."  
Willow could feel herself drifting away from her body. She was being pulled. She kept her cool and rested her attention on her objective: Jason.  
It stopped. She wasn't moving anymore. It felt warm around her. She slowly opened her eyes slowly. She was in blackness. The only light was shining up from a small well in the ground. She walked towards in, and looked down it.  
"What is it that you seek, Miss. Rosenberg" a loud, deep voice echoed overhead.  
Startled, Willow stumbled out, "Well, uhm, I'm looking for some answers reguarding a slayer, or a potential slayer really. You see, he's a guy, and that's what has me a tad bit confuddled. Can you help me?"  
"How about I show you?"  
Before Willow can even spit out a syllable, the room begins to spin and flashes of images spiral all around her. She couldn't make too much out, but she felt every emotion. She felt hurt, sad, and pain all at once. Then she felt nothing. The images stopped swirling and just one image was playing. Jason, fighting a pack of vamps.  
"The boy is indeed a slayer, but he is meant for so much more than just vampire and demon slaying. His destiny holds much importance." the deep voice proclaimed.  
"Could you be a little less vague? What is he meant to do?"  
"Ahh, all will be revealed soon enough. Be patient. The pieces are falling together as we speak."  
"Ooh, what about his sister, Livvie? Does she share his destiny?"  
"Miss. Malloy being a slayer is a mishap. Because she and her brother were conceived and carried at the same time, she ended up a slayer by default. Her destiny is different. She is meant to take another path."  
Willow tried soaking all of this in. "But why? She is the girl. Slayers are women. Why is Jason the only exception to the rule?"  
"All in due time."  
"You can't give me a little something? "  
"It will all make sense very soon, my dear."  
All of a sudden Willow felt like she was being vaccum sucked back into her body. With a gasp, she opened her eyes.  
"So, how was the trip?" Faith asked. She looked a little shaky.  
Willow noticed Faith's uneasiness. "I should be asking you that. Are you alright?"  
Faith tried to shake it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little drained. So, tell us, did you find anything out? Is J-Boy a slayer or what?"  
"I couldn't get the specifics, but I did get the basics."  
Jason was on the edge of his seat. "Okay, so, spill it sister!"  
"Well, mister, you are in fact a slayer."  
Jason turned pale as a ghost. "So, it's true? H-how?"  
"It's your destiny. Simple as that."  
"What about my destiny?" Livvie looked scared. All she could think was 'What is my purpose?'  
Willow put her hand on Livvie's knee. "I couldn't find out much, Liv. But what I did find out might upset you."  
"Just tell me."  
"You were never meant to be a slayer. You have your own path."  
Tears filled Livvie's eyes. She always knew slaying wasn't her true calling, but at least she had a clear direction of where her life was heading. Now it was a mystery. An unclear, scary mystery. "And what path might that be?"  
Faith cupped Livvie in a one-armed hug. "Whatever it is, I know it's something great. You may not be destined to be a slayer, but you are destined for greatness. You are a fighter, Liv. Don't you for one second believe you are anything less."

Livvie put her head on Faith's shoulder. "Thank you. I'm glad one of us has faith. No pun intended."

Willow stared at the sight before her. Faith the Vampire Slayer was comforting someone. She was reassuring her of her future. Willow had to smile. Faith had come a long way.

"Okay, I'm a slayer. Why? It doesn't make any sense. Are you sure it's not suppose to be Livvie? Like absolutely sure?" Jason was trying to make sense of the sitation.

"I am without out a doubt, positively sure you are meant to be a slayer. It was made perfectly clear to me that you have one hell of a purpose. What that purpose is, I have no idea."  
"Yeah, I don't like that. I'm not a fan of big-all-mighty-purpose-filled purpose in life! That's a lot of pressure!" Jason stood up and started pacing the room.  
"Jase, we'll figure everything out together. This is a lot to take in, man. No one expects you to just be okay with it." Faith shot Jason a smile. Livvie was still resting on her shoulder.  
"I'm scared and anxious and kinda excited. I want to know what is planned for me, but I'm also freaked to find out. What if I'm suppose to kill some unkillable thing, or turn evil and take over the world? What if the survivial of humanity rests on my shoulders? I don't know if I could handle that." Jason put his face in his hands.

"Obviously you can, Jason. It wouldn't be your destiny if you couldn't. Whatever it is that you are meant for, you can handle it. You WILL handle it." Livvie got up and hugged her brother. She loved him more than anything else in the world. Jason made it his priority from a very early age to protect his sister, and she never went a day without appreciating it. "If you can handle me, you can handle anything."

"Thanks, sis." Jason held on to his sister tight. Livvie was everything to him. Without her, he wouldn't know what to do. She kept him grounded. When he ever thought about something reckless, he would think of Livvie. She needed him, and he wasn't going to do anything that would take him away from her.

As much as she was enjoying the sibling lovefest, she wanted to get out of there and patrol the streets. "Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kick some evil-being ass. It's been a long day and I need a little release. Who's with me?" Faith had her hands on her hips, standing in that commanding, yet confidant pose she always seemed to be in.

Livvie was the first to speak. "I need to burn off some steam. Might as well use my slayer traits for something. Jase, you coming?"

Jason got to his feet. "Why not? I should put this super strength to good use. After all, it is my destiny." Jason smiled a cheesy grin.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Am I keeping you interested? I have yet to start writing the next chapter, but I know it'll be juicy and move the plot along even more. I'm not one for filler material, so, all chapters will be filled with juicy goodness. I have an overall arch planned for these characters, they all have a journey, so, please keep reading. Just be patient with me. I may only be able to upload a new chapter once a week. **

**As always, thanks for reading and PLEASEEEE review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**ALSO: I am so sorry for the wonky format. I wrote this on my phone and tried to clean it up the best I could on my computer, but it didn't work to well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am sooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for months! I feel terrible, but I had lots of things holding me back. Person life things and honestly I haven't written anything since the last chapter. But I'm back! Here is a little taste of what's to come. Sorry if it's not up to caliber. I'm a little rusty.**

It was dark all around her. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. Feeling her heart race, she breathed in deeply through her mouth and out her nose. Now was not the time for her nerves to get the best of her. Her heart-rate rapidly increased when she heard the ever familiar voice of her dead grandmother.

"Chessy? Chessy, dear? Can you hear me?"

Chesteen Jennings heard her grandmother, but couldn't see her. "Gram? Gram, is that you? Where are you? Why can't I see you? Gram I'm scared."

"Oh honey, there is no need to be frightened. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"When it is birthed, the gods will weap and the world will fall to it's knees."

Chesteen was confused. "Gram, what does that mean? Gram?"

"Chessy, listen to me. Things are about to change for you. Change in ways you could never imagine. But I am here to tell you that it is for the greater good. Don't doubt your calling."

Chesteen threw her arms up. "My calling? Gram, what are you talking about?"

"It'll all make sense soon, dear. Just keep your eyes and your heart open. Can you promise me that?"

Tears began to fall from Chesteen's eyes. "Yeah, Gram, I promise." Chesteen inhaled deeply. "I miss you so much Gram."

"I miss you too sweetheart. I love you."

Before Chesteen could say another word, she gasped for breath and found herself in bed. It was dark, but she slowly put the pieces together. It was all a dream.

...

It was three o'clock in the morning and Chesteen Jennings was walking through a graveyard. While many would find this rather creepy, Chessy found it calming. Everyone around her was at peace, something she wished she could feel. Her dream made her feel really unsettled. Not because her dead grandmother was relaying some cryptic messgae to her, but because it felt so REAL. Chessy had never experience anything like it before.

_ SNAP._ The sound of a twig snapping startled Chesteen.

Chesteen turned around. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

_ SNAP._

"Who's there? You're not being funny." Chessy's heart began to pick up pace.

_SNAP._

"I'm getting really pissed off. Show your damn face so I know who I'm about to punch."

"Ooh, someone's fiesty." A deep raspy voice said.

"Someone's being a dick. What kinda man tries to scare someone in a graveyard, like really?" Chesteen sounded like she wasn't scared, but inside her heart was about to pop ut of her chest.

"Who said I was a man?"

_SNAP._

Chessy gulped. "Well, sorry Miss, but you sound rather butch."

"Who said I was a Miss?"

_SNAP._

"Okay, well you gotta be something! Would you mind showing your damn self?"

_SNAP. SNAP. SNAP._

Silence. Pure stilled eerie silence. Chesteen stood there like a statue. Listening.

Chesteen flew around and grabbed the figure who lunched at her. She threw it to the ground and walked over to it.

"Whoa, little lady. Nice to meet you too." The man, if you would call it that, has a disfigured face, yellow eyes that looked as if they were staring into your soul, and pointy teeth.

"Wish I could say the same." Chessy put her foot to the thing's throat. "What are _you?_"

"I'm the the monster in the dark your parents always said never exsisted."

Chesteen pushed her foot deeper into it's throat. "So, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pop your head off like a champagne cork."

The thing grabbed Chessy's leg and flipped her over. She fell to the ground and it got up over her. "You can't kill me. You couldn't even hurt me if you wanted to," he chuckled "You're just a girl."

She may have been a girl, but she was a girl who had lived on the streets for most of her life. She knew how to take care of herself. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Quicker than a lightning bolt she slashed the thing's leg.

"Ahhh! You little bitch!" he stumbled back and fell onto his back.

Chessy shot up without hesitation and sat on the monster's chest, putting the blade to it's throat. "Can't hurt you, huh?" she dug the knife into his flesh.

The disfigured thing screamed.

"Hmm, looks like you're hurting to me." Chessy pushed further in the monster's throat until the handle was the only part of the blade visable.

Monster Man screamed and then stopped moving all together. Chessy got up from the thing and realized what she had done.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What di- what did I do? What the hell?" she cupped her hand over her mouth. She tried to convince herself she had to do it. He was going to kill her if she didn't. But she still felt horrible.

She got her bag off the ground and turned to leave. Just then Chesteen found herself being hurled across the graveyard, landing with on thud on her stomach. It must have beent he adrenaline or something, because it didn't even phase her. She picked herself right up and looked for what threw her.

"So, maybe you can hurt me. Gold star for you. But, you're kidding yourself if you think you can kill me." the creepy thing started walking towards her.

"Can I give it go? I think you'll find my head-chopping skills to die for. Pun fully intended."

Chessy turned around to see a woman holding an ax like weapon. She had shoulder length brown hair and skin tight jeans. Before she coudl ask who she was, the woman began running towards the beastly figure. Chesteen sat there fully amazed. The woman was a machine. Punching and swinging like no tomorrow. The monster hardly ever got a throw in. And then, jsut like that, she wisked her ax through the air and POOF! The thing turned to dusk. What. The. Hell?

"That was a vampire incase you were wondering," the brunette walked over to Chesteen "I'm Fath." she extended her hand for a shake.

Chesteen shook her hand, "Uh-uh a-a-a vampire? N-n-no that's impossible."

"Then how do you explain him turning into dust?" Faith crossed her arms across her chest.

"I can't." Chessy looked at the ground. What the hell was going on?

Faith put her arm around the scared looking girl, "What's your name, sweet thing?"

"Chesteen."

"Pretty name. Come on let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Chessy wasn't exactly in the mood for trusting strangers, even if one just saved her life.

"My place. There are some things you should know. Us meeting wasn't an accident."

Chesteen stepped back cautiously. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't mean to sound preachy or stuffy, but here it goes. Chesteen, you have a destiny, a calling if you will."

A calling. Gram said something about a calling in her dream! She said not to doubt it. But that was a dream. It didn't mean anything did it? Then again she was in the graveyard because of how real it felt. Was this all suppose to happen?

"This is insane."

"Trust me you don't even know the half of it."

"Not helping!"

"Right, sorry, kid. Just come with me. I swear I'm not gonna try and feel you up. I mean unless you me too?" Faith winked at Chessy.

Chesteen just looked at Faith.

Faith let out a laugh. "I'm kidding sweetie. Gosh, lighten up! You just survived a life threatening situation. Come with me and we can drink all the alcohol your teeny body can handle.

For some reason, Chesteen trusted Faith. It was weird, but she did. "Okay, but I want to hold the ax thingy. For personal comfort."

Faith smiled. "Sure thing."

**A/N- sorry it's so short. I wasn't going to cut it off there, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough. I'll try to get a new chapter up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I wrote this one a little differently. It switches it up a bit. I wanted to get the story moving, but also shed some light on how Willow and Faith formed their group.**

**...**

"I can't believe it. You-you're really real." Jason gazed at the girl before him. She was the one from his dream. He would recognize that beautiful long black hair and those hypnotizing emerald eyes anywhere. It was all true. He was a slayer and she was a part of his destiny.

"Yeah, I'm really real and you're really creeping me out." Chesteen Jennings already had a weird enough night and now she's got some guy telling her she's real?

"Sorry. It's just- I don't know where to begin."

Willow, Livvie, and Faith were standing in the living room with Jason and Chesteen. No one knew what to say. They didn't want to freak the girl out more than she already was, but she had to know the truth.

Chessy sat down in one of the two rocking chairs that were across from the couch. "How about you begin at the beginning? I've had a pretty nasty night. I'm not in the mood to beat around the bush. I saw a vampire turn to dust. I think I can handle what you have to say."

Jason moveed to the other rocker while Livvie, Willow and Faith took spots on the couch.

"I see you in my dreams." Jason looked at the girl with a blank expression. He was anticipating her reaction.

Chesteen froze up. "You're dreams? And uh, what's going on in your dreams?" Chessy wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Jason felt at ease somewhat. She didn't call him a freak or laugh like he thought she would. "In the first dream you asked for my help. You were crying, begging me so save you. And in the second, you were fighting a vampire. The vampire you were fighting tonight, I saw it. I knew where you were."

Chessy got up from the chair and walked to the stone fireplace. "Okay." She took a deep breath. She wasn't scared, she didn't feel much of anything actually. How could she? She wasn't sure what the hell was happening. "Is that it? Anything else? Anything at all?"

Jason focused on his first dream. "There was a message. Someone or something told me..." Jase drifted off.

"What?"

"When it is birthed, the gods will weap and the world will fall to it's knees."

Chesteen cupped her mouth. She was in a state of shock. That message. Those words. Her grandmother told her the exact same thing in HER dream! This was all too much for her to handle. "I can't deal with all of this. Whatever all of THIS is. I can't." Chesteen headed for the front door but Faith got up and blocked her exit. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of my way!"

"Chesteen, we know this is hard to take in, but you don't know all you need to know." Faith had that somber look in her eyes.

"I know enough. Enough to know I don't want to be apart of what this is! What are you people? A cult?"

Livvie started laughing. She knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't help it.

"This is funny? Seriously?" Chesteen had a look in her eyes. A fire. She was pissed.

Livvie noticed the glare right away. "Hey, I'm sorry, but do we look like the cult type? We have a three bedroom apartment on the edge of Wilmington Park. I'm the size of a garden gnome, this one," Livvie motioned to Willow "well she looks like The Little Mermaid. Jason has the softest eyes you will ever see and Faith?" Livvie tried to think of something to say about the slayer "Well, she's kind of cult member-ish, but don't let those tight pants and red lipstick fool you. Girl's got a heart of gold."

Chesteen looked at the group of people surrounding her. They did seem like a nice group of people, they really did, but the information they were feeding her was just so out of this world. Of course she'd be a little cautious.

"We want to help you, kiddo. It's what we do." Willow gave one of her classic sweet smiles.

"Besides, you asked me to. It may have been in a dream, but it still counts." Jason smirked.

Chessy looked at Jason and just then noticed how attractive he was. The garden gnome wasn't kidding when she said Jason had the softest eyes.

"Come on. Sit down." Faith took Chessy's hand and led her to the couch with Livvie and Willow.

"There's something I should tell you guys. The thing that spooked me out the most was what Jason said. The message that was in his dream." Chesteen was holding her own hands.

"Yeah, spooky, huh?" Livvie asked.

"Really spooky, seeing as though I heard the same message in my dream."

The room fell silent.

Chesteen hated awkward silences. "Okay, someone start talking cause I'm feeling just a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry, kiddo." Willow said.

"What does it mean?"

"Well, we know it means one thing for sure." Faith quipped.

"And that is?"

"Baby, I hate to tell you this, but you're a Vampire Slayer."

Chesteen shook her head. "A what?"

**...**

Willow was in her bedroom, meditating on her bed when she was startled by a knock at her door.

"Come in." Willow didn't open her eyes. She continued her meditation.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back." Faith whispered. She knew how important it was for Willow to meditate. It was her way to unwind and let go of all that build up energy she always had inside of her.

Willow opened her eyes and smiled. "All done," she patted the bed "What can I do for you young grasshopper?"

Faith layed across the bed. "Long day. Just wanted to hang out. Every one else is sleeping."

Willow turned around to lay next to Faith. "So, Chessy calmed down?"

"After I slipped a Vicadin in her drink, she was cool as an ice cube."

Willow slapped Faith's hand. "You did not? You're such a bad girl."

Faith turned to face Willow. "You know you like it." Faith smiled oh so seductively.

Truth was, Willow really did like it. She hated how attracted she was to Faith. She knew they could never be anything other than friends. Hell, a few years ago even that seemed like an impossibility. Willow wasn't ready for a relationship anyways. Not after the messy break-up with Kennedy. She felt it would be good to be single for a while. Less complications. Instead of jumping Faith's bones right then and there, Willow just side smirked. "You wish."

Faith rolled over onto her stomach. "Oh, Willow, just say the word and I'm all yours."

"You couldn't handle this."

Faith let out a loud laugh. "Oh really? Well, well, Little Mermaid's got some game. Who would've thought."

"I wish you people would stop calling me that. I find it rather insulting."

"Why?"

"She was weak. Dependant on a man."

"But she was a bombshell. The hottest redhead out there. That's why she got the hot prince and everyone else was jealous."

"I guess. And her best friend was a crab, just like mine." Willow winked at Faith.

"I resent that! I am not a crab!" Faith then realized what Willow had insinuated. "Wait, I'm your best friend?"

Willow sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. "Yeah, I guess you are." She smiled brightly. It was the truth. In the last year a lot went down. The Scooby Gang seperated, one or two of them to each town. They hardly all saw each other anymore. Buffy was always in some remote countryland, Giles and Dawn led a team in London, Xander had a small underground team in Neveda, Robin was M.I.A, and Andrew was with Kennedy in Scotland. They all had a phone conference once a month, but that was it. Everyone was doing their own thing. It was sad, but in a way it felt right. They had always had each other, and now they were all experiencing their own experiences. Willow thought it would be harder being away from Buffy and the gang, but having Faith around really helped take her mind off of things. Before Livvie and Jason joined the group it was just Faith and Willow. They spent hours just talking, rummaging through old books, and locating newly turned slayers. One slayer in particular, Sami, brought them closer together. The thought of Sami sent a sick feeling to Willow's stomach.

"That means a lot to me, Will. Really." Faith wasn't one for best friends. Every time she got close to people, she screwed it up royally. Buffy was a prime example. What she did to Buffy and her friendswas unforgiveable, so, to hear Willow say what she said...well it meant the world.

"So, enough of this lovefest, hows about we watch a movie?" Willow wanted to lighten the mood. Like Faith had said before, it had been a long day. She wanted to relax, because she knew tomorrow would likely be just as eventful.

**...**

_Kenya, Africa_

_Year 500 AD_

A monk is running down the halls of an ancient building. Out of breath and ready to collapse, he keeps running towards his destination. He must warn the others of what's to come. A brand new prophacy was being written at this very moment.

He turned a corner and opened the first door on the left. Inside was an old man. He had no hair, but a beard that touched down to his waist. "Yes, Saxton?

"The stars are aligned."

"What do you mean, Saxton?"

The little monk went over to the old man and held his hands. "The impossible will happen. Thousands of years from now the unconceivable will rise!"

The old man lost all expressing in his face. "No, that's not possible! No such creature should walk this earth. Not now, not ever!"

"There is nothing we can do. It's decided."

The old man walked over to his his shelf and pulled a blank book from the shelf. He walked over to his desk and started writing.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"We may not be able to stop it, but come the time, someone might. If we warn them, they can do something about it."

"You can't do that! It's written! It's meant to be!"

The old man stopped writing. He turned around. "The gods don't always know what's best, dear child. This creature, this abomination can never walk the earth!"

"But it hasn't been decided if the creature will be evil. What if it's good?"

"It doesn't matter. A vessell with that much power would eventually turn to the darkness. It's inevitable."

**...**

**A/N- Soooo, what did you think? Please review and let me know if I'm keeping you interested. I've tweaked my initial plan for the story a bit. I've added some plots that I had originally set against, but I thought why not? lol I was writing and that's just where the story led.**

**Also, the character of Sami will be touched upon again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay my lovelies, I know I kept you waiting, but I think it'll have been worth the wait. This is a big chapter in more ways than one. I spend A LOT of time on it making sure I let just enough plot through. A lot goes down in this chapter. I believe this is the juiciest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy!**

Six months had passed since Chesteen's first meeting with the group. She had left her bed at the homeless shelter and moved in with her new friends. It was hard for her in the beginning. She didn't want to accept her calling, but after a swift kick in the butt from Faith she came around. She had a destiny, and not just any destiny, but one that would make a difference in the world. She would be helping people. Something she always felt she was meant to do.

Chesteen now bunked with Livvie, Faith moving in with Willow. After their initial tense meeting, they immediately clicked. They were both the same age, both lived hard lives, and both were slayers. They would train together and go on patrol. They had each other's backs.

Willow gave Chessy the warmest welcome. She was almost motherly. She made Chessy breakfast her first morning there and even got a cake that night to celebrate her joining the team. In private Willow had told Chessy that she come to her with any problem she had. They were family now. Chesteen almost cried right then and there. The only family she ever had was her Grandmother and she died six years ago when Chessy was just twelve. She had been bounced around foster homes after that, never being lucky enough to get adopted. Then once she hit the legal age she spent her days on park benches and nights at homeless shelters.

Although Chessy clicked with the girls, she and Jason were rather estranged. They were both kind of freaked out over having similar dreams. It made them both uneasy. Once in a while he would go on patrol with her and Livvie, but most of the time he was with Faith. Chesteen wanted to talk to the boy she really, but every time she went to go say something nothing would come out. It might have been the dream thing, but it was most likely the him being hot thing. There was this intense attraction she had to him, but never would she say anything about it. It would complicate things. She's new to the group and they're all friends. Hooking up with Jason would ruin the whole vibe between the five of them.

**...**

"Chessy, can I borrow your black jean jacket? Mine is in the wash." Livvie Malloy stepped into the doorway of the room she shared with her new close friend Chesteen. Livvie loved having Chessy around. Admittedly she wasn't crazy about sharing her room with the new chick who had a freaky dream connection with her brother, but after the first night of gossiping, listening to music, and doing each other's hair and make-up it was like having the sister she never had.

"Yeah, it's in the closet."

Livvie made her way over to the tiny closet she and Chessy shared. "So, Chess, you wanna come to the club with me and Jason?" Livvie knew there was something iffy going on between the two. They hardly ever talked and on the rare occasions they did their conversations were made of 'Yeah's and head nods. Livvie was making it her job to get the two to loosen up. If they were going to be a true family, everyone had to be comfortable with one another.

"Are Faith and Willow going?" The thought of going our with just Jason and Livvie wasn't exactly appealing to Chessy.

Livvie sat down next to Chesteen on her bed. "No, I think they are staying home."

Chessy said, "I think I'll just stay home with them. I think I should workout. I only trained once this whole week. I don't want to get rusty." Chesteen knew that wasn't a good enough excuse. Livvie would keep pushing.

"Listen, cupcake, you need to go out there and have some fun! You can get your workout on the dance floor! Come on PLEASE! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!"

"I don't know Liv. Clubs aren't really my thing. I'll just end up sitting in a corner the whole time."

"Good you can keep Jason company! He's not much of a people person either. See, you two have a lot in common! You guys should totally get to know each other, and what better way than in a chill environment with lots of adult beverages?"

Normally, Chesteen would have said no once more, but she felt she should be the bigger person and suck it up. She and Jason lived together. They were teammates. They should know a few things about each other. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll go, you dingbat."

Livvie's face lit up. "Oh my god, seriously? You'll come with us? AHHH!" Livvie leaned over and Chessy such a tight hug she thought she was going to lose her breath.

"Can't breathe here!"

Livvie backed away quickly. "Ooh, sorry. Sometimes I get a little carried away. The knowledge of my slayer strength just goes right out the window."

"Alright, well, help me pick out my outfit, because I have NO idea what to wear."

"Ooh yay! I get to make you pretty!"

Chesteen shot her a dirty look.

"Not to say you aren't already one hot piece of cherry pie." Livvie let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

**...**

Willow and Faith were both sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie and munching on some popcorn when Livvie and Chesteen came in.

"Damn chicas, where are you two off to?" Faith was looking at the two girls up and down. They looked like seventeen year old hers. Livvie had black leather pants on and Chessy had red ones. They both had black tank tops on and four inch black boots.

"I'm taking this hermit crab out. She needs to join the living for a night" Livvie said.

"I couldn't agree more." Faith nodded her approval.

"Just be careful, okay?" ah and Mother Willow made her appearance.

Livvie chuckled. "We're two chicks with superpowers. I think we'll manage. And Jason's coming anyways, so, we will be just fine."

Faith and Willow looked at each other and then back at the girls.

"Jason-" Faith said.

"-is going out with you two?" Willow finished.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Another one who hardly ever leaves the damn house. You would think they were made for each other or something."

Awkward silence. The kind Chesteen loathes.

And right in the nick of time, Jason entered the room. Chesteen immediately caught his eye. She looked incredible. The smoky black make-up around her eyes made them look even greener than what they already were. Her hair was in a side ponytail with her long bangs curled. He was in awe.

"Jase? Hellloooooo?" Livvie was waving her arms in front of Jason.

"Oh sorry" Jason's face turned beat red. Even redder than a Concord Apple.

Livvie smirked her evil smirk. "Chessy looks hot right?"

Jason looked at Chessy. She smiled at him in a shy, cute way. "You look really nice, Chess."

Now it was Chesteen's turn to blush. "Thanks. You look pretty dapper yourself. You clean up nice. Who would've thought all that was hidden under baggy jeans and hoodies." Chessy couldn't even deny how fine Jason looked in his black button down shirt and black jeans. He had his hair neatly styled and oh my god the cologne he was wearing! So sexy!

"Well, thank you, I guess."

They both let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay, so, are we ready? I wanna get there before all of the hot guys leave. I need to get my drinks somehow."

Willow stood up. "Uhm, excuse me, Missy? Absolutely no underage drinking! If you make a fool of yourself and/or get arrested, we can't afford to bail your teeny behind out!"

Livvie looked at Willow like she had three heads. "Will, were you just as sheltered as these two? You seriously never let a guy buy you a drink?"

"No, sir. I stuck to good 'ol lemonade." Willow stood there half proud and half ashamed.

"Oh, Will, let them live a little. They can take care of themselves. Right guys?" Faith asked the three youngins.

"You know you can trust me not to drink. So not my thing." Chessy flatly said.

"And I'm not having anything but water, so, I'll be able to keep my eye on this wild child over here." Jason nodded his head towards Livvie.

"Hey! I can be a good girl. I AM a good girl!"

Willow walked over to Livvie and put her hand on the young slayer's shoulders. "Go have yourself some fun, kiddo. But promise me you'll be careful? Just because you have superpowers doesn't mean you're invincible."

Livvie looked the witch in the eyes. "You can count on me."

They all said their goodbyes and just Willow and Faith were left.

"Damn, when was the last time we had the house to ourselves? I don't know what to do with myself. The quiet alone is going to color me eight shades of batty." Faith lied back on the couch with her legs on top of the table.

Willow was amazed at the sight before her. How bad she wanted to go over there and straddle the busty slayer.

"So, Ariel, what do you wanna do? Just keep watching movies?"

The redhead plopped down next to her best friend. "What else can we do?"

Faith grinned ear to ear. "Well, I could think of a few things. We could take a nap like an old married couple or we could take advantage of this sacred alone time and christen every room in this place with our lady juices. Take your pick, Witchy Witch."

Willow's face dropped. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"You could pick the lady juices. I like that one." Faith started to lean in for a kiss, but Willow pushed her away. "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm so stupid. Sorry. god, what was I thinking. Will, I'm sorry. Shit! Shitshitshit!" Faith jumped up from off the couch and power walked into the kitchen.

Willow followed after her. She found the hurt slayer with her head in her hands at the kitchen counter. "Faith?"

Faith looked up. The hurt and shame so very apparent on her face. "Willow, please just let me sulk in self pity."

The witch walked over to her troubled friend. "I wanted to. Kiss you I mean."

Faith's expression changed at the drop of a dime. From shame to confused. "What?"

Willow took a seat next to Faith. "I've wanted to kiss you for quite a while now. I just- I don't know if I'm ready. You know what happened with Kennedy. She tore my heart out. That hurt SO much." Willow stopped and fought back tears. "She was my first after Tara. I never thought I could be with anyone else after she died. And I did. I let Kennedy in, and she slammed the door right in my face. That's going to take some time to get over. I- I just need some time." A tear trickled down Willow's face.

Faith reached over and wiped the salty aspiration away. "Will. I'm not forcing you into anything, Truth is I'm just as scared as you. My first and only semi-normal relationship with Robin blew-up in flames with good 'ol Sunnydale. It didn't hit me as hard as your break-up with Kennedy, but I _was_ hurt. I don't let people in, Robin included. I have issues." Faith and Willow both let out a laugh. "But I feel so comfortable with you,, Will. You know about all of the bad shit I did, and you still came to North Carolina with me. When no one else would step up, you did. And then we got here and met Sami and we just got so close. You totally forgot my past and let me start over. You didn't hold it over my head or bring it up and make me feel ashamed. Maybe I've mistaken kindness for attraction. I tend to do that a lot. Angel and Buffy, exhibits one and two."

Willow held Faith's hand. "The moment I really saw the real you was when Sami died," Willow chocked by holding back the flood of tears about to stream down her face "And you went over to her, closed her eyes, held her hand and cried. That was the first time I saw you for you. You aren't the cold heartless girl you were back in high school. You are so much more than that, Faith. You have grown into one of the most strongest women I have ever known. I am so proud to call you my friend, and I would love nothing more than to give you my heart," Willow paused "and someday I will be able to, but that day isn't today and I can't tell you when that day will come. And I can't ask you to wait for me. That's not fair."

Faith took Willow's face into her hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Ariel" She kissed Willow's forehead ever so softly.

"Good."

They put there foreheads together, closed their eyes, and silently comforted each other.

**...**

"I'm leaving," Chessy exclaimed not five seconds after stepping into Excalibur, the hottest club in town.

"No, you are not! You need fun, my friend, and this is where fun lives. You're staying!" proclaimed Livvie. She knew her friend needed this. She needed a little release.

"Liv, if she wants to go you can't make her stay." Jason pipped in. He would have been more than happy to escort Chess back home. Clubs weren't exactly his idea of fun.

"Oh, but I can. Besides we can't go home. Faith and Willow need some alone time." Livvie started scoping out the place for a table.

"Why do they need alone time? Shouldn't they join in on the "FUN?" Chessy barked.

Livvie let out cackle. "Oh, I'm sure they're having their own flavor of fun."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

Livvie turned around to face her brother and friend. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who senses something between those two? They are constantly giving each other the doe-eyed high school crush look."

Jason and Chessy just stared at Liv.

"What? You two seriously haven't noticed? They are so hung up on one another!"

"If you say so little sis."

"Can we just get a table? My feet hurt. I'm going to kill you for making me wear these shoes."

"You're a slayer, Chess. If you can handle being beaten by a vampire you can totally take on a pair of heels. Gosh, be a GIRL for once! Embrace your inner sex kitten!"

Chesteen was not ammused. "Meow?"

"Ugh, come on you two." Livvie grabbed a hold of both Jason and Chessy's hands and led them to an open table. A filthy table drenched in spilled alcohol.

Chesteen took notice of the uncleanliness first. "Such a classy establishment."

"Girl, you lived on the streets. This is like a Hilton Hotel for you."

Chessy knew Livvie didn't mean any disrespect, but she couldn't help but take a little offense to her remark.

"Liv, seriously? God, you really need to f ilter what you say." Jason said. He could tell Chessy took Livvie's comment to heart.

Livvie rolled her eyes. "Oh Jase, she knows I'm just joking. Dontcha, sweetie?"

Chessy flashed a weak, shy smile. "Yeah. Of course. It's whatever."

"I'm gonna go find someone to dance with." Livvie got up and waltzed over to the dance floor. Almost immediately she was grinding with someone.

"I don't even know why I let her drag me here." Chessy thought out loud.

"Because you needed a break from all the gloom and doom that comes with slaying. It's important to have some time outside of the little world we live in. If not you might start to lose yourself and all of the things that makes you, you." Jason said as if he was thinking out loud as well. He didn't even look at Chesteen when he talked.

"Are you starting to lose all the things that made you, you?"

"I'm not even sure who I am, so, yeah I think I am."

"You know who you are. Everyone knows who they are deep down."

Jason turned around to face Chessy. "So, tell me, who are you?"

Chessy bowed her head and then looked Jason square in the eye. "I'm the girl who goes to a club and doens't dance." She smiled.

Jason stood up and pulled Chesteen's hand. "Come on. Let's live a little."

"Oh no no no, I'd really rather not." Chessy resisted and tried pulled her hand away from Jason.

"Let's just have some fun. Do something out of our comfort zone. Maybe we'll discover some things about ourselves we never knew before."

Chesteen thought about it. Maybe it was time she stepped outside her comfort zone. She deserved some release.

"Lead the way, Mr. Malloy."

Jason nodded and pulled firmly on Chessy's hand. My god, he thought, what had gotten into him? Dancing? He HATED dancing!

"I'm so going to embarrass myself!" Chesteen yelled over the bass heavy music.

"So, am I! Believe me. You haven't seen embarrassment until you've seen me ATTEMPT to dance!"

"This should be fun!"

The duo found a spot on the dancefloor and awkwardly stared at each other.

Without thinking, Jason started to move in the craziness manner.

Livvie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god what are you doing?"

"I have absolutely no idea! Come on, move!"

Chessy finally broke that clam shell she'd been wearing for her whole life and just let the music guide her movements. It was the most exhilerating thing. She closed her eyes and let it all go.

Jason stood hypnotized at the site before him. She was beautiful.

The song ended and Chessy opened her eyes. Jason smiled. "Admit it, you liked it!"

"Maybe just a little." Chessy winked.

Livvie came running over to Jason and Chesteen. "I cannot believe what my eyes just watched! You two were dancing! Like actually doing something normal people do! I'm so proud!" Livvie grabbed the two of them into a group hug. "Mama bear is so proud of her little cubs!"

"Livvie, I think you're drunk." Chessy said.

"Not drunk, sweetie. Tipsy. Big difference. BIG difference. Tipsy is intoxicated without the dreadful hangover." Livvie pursed her lips and shook her head.

Jason took his sister's hand. "Well, I think we all had enough fun tonight. Especially you. Let's go."

"Oh Jase come on! We like just got here!" Livvie stomped her foot like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Livvie, let's go. You're gonna end up doing or saying something stupid and you know it."

"I think Jase is right, Liv. We should head on home." Chessy linked her arm into Livvie's.

"Whatever. You two are such a buzzkill. Don't ever let me take you guys out again."

"We promise." Jason shot Chess a smile.

**...**

The walk home was pretty peaceful. It was a beautiful night. The stars lit up the sky and a cool breeze filled the air.

"I had fun tonight." Chessy spit out.

"Me too." Jason replied.

Livvie stopped walking. "I know I'm not 100% all there right now, but damn! Is this an episode of The Twilight Zone?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why do you find it so incredible we had a good time? We're not sixty-year old retired folk."

Livvie started walking. "Could've fooled me."

The threesome were enjoying the silence when an old man on a bench started to stare at them.

"Creeper." Livvie said as she walked on by.

The old man got up from the bench and walked over the three teens. From his attire it was easy to assume he was a homeless man.

"Excuse me, sir." Jason said.

The old man looked at them. "The world- the world will crumble and it'll be your fault. It'll be all your fault!" the derranged man slapped Chessy accross the face.

"Hey, what the hell, man! What did you do that for?" Jason got the guy from the colar of his tan trenchcoat.

Livvie wlaked over to Livvie. "Are you alright?"

Chessy nodded her head yes.

"You will be responsible for the great disruption of this world. The both of you." the man pointed to Jason and Chesteen. "You two should be on opposite sides of the world! What you will create- what will come to be if you two- you must separate! Stop it from happening! It's not too late. It's not t0o late!"

Jason let go of the man. "What are you talking about?"

"Jason don't humor him. Let's just go. He's giving me the willies." Livvie pulled on her brother's shoulder.

They started walking away when the man shouted out. "IT'S NOT TOO LATE! YOU CAN STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!"

Their pace began to grow. They didn't say a word until they got to the door of their apartment.

"What the HELL was that about?" Livvie whispered.

Jason began to unlock the door. "I don't know."

Livvie stomped her foot. "Well, don't you want to know?"

Jason turned to face his sister. "He was a crazy old man, Liv. That's it. Stop looking for something that isn't there."

Livvie tapped Chessy's arm. "Do you think he was just a crazy old kook?"

Chessy was in a daze. She shook herself out of it. "Uhm, yeah. He probably just had too much to drink. Like you."

Livvie frowned. "Whatever. I'm tired." Livvie pushed through Jason and went inside.

Jason could see the look of doubt on Chessy's face. "He was just a drunk, Chess."

"Huh?" Chesteen should her head and smiled slightly. Her beautiful green eyes glistening in moonlight. "I know. It's just-" she trailed off.

Jason walked over the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's just, what?" he tightened his grip.

"What if he isn't just some kooky old man? With all of the stuff we've witnessed, the lives we live, I mean come one? He could be right."

"But what is he right about? He was mumbling. He made no sense."

Chesteen turned around. "He made sense. We just don't want to take it into consideration."

"Because it's crazy talk! If we get together the world will end? Seriously?" Jason smiled his million dollar grin.

"Yeah, I mean what am I worried about? You and me? Please."

After a nervous chuckle they both walked into the house and went to bed.

**...**

_ Sometime in the near future..._

Jason held onto Chessy's face. "We are going to get through this. You hear me? We'll fight them all off. Every single one of them. I won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me."

Chessy managed to to led a couple words in between her sobs. "I trust you, Jason."

They leaned into a kiss.

**A/N- So, what did you think? I have a HUGE plan for this story (even a spin-off after this is completed) and I'm usually against filler, but I thought I could get away from the bigger story at hand but yet move it along some. From here on out I'm going to try my best to have nothing but juicy story-filled chapters! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I am always up for suggestions and criticism. **

**Thank you lovelies :)**

**-AA Shaw**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I am on a writing kick today lol. Although this may seem like a short chapter compared to the previous one, I think it has some good moments. I'm really loving the Willow/Faith interaction. That totally sneaked up on me. They were never in my plans, but sometimes things just happen :)**

"Chessy, watch out!" Faith yelled.

Chesteen ducked, turned around and kicked the vamp in the shin. He bent over, she took his head and smashed it over her knee. She stood up, side-kicked the beast in the stomach, then pulled out a wooden stake and but the ugly thing out of it's misery.

"My god I swear these things get uglier every night." Chessy brushed the ash off her jacket and walked over to Faith and the vamp she was fighting.

Faith punched the vampire. he was dressed in an outfit that would have better suited him in the 1960's. "I hear ya. And their sense of style?" she drop-kicked the thing over the head "Like seriously? Leopard print button-downs were never in style, bud." One more kick to the face and she staked him.

"So, what now?" Chessy said "Are we done for the night?"

Faith and Chessy started walking through the graveyard. Faith had been meaning to talk to the girl about her night out with Livvie and Jason the night before. She really wanted Chesteen to feel a sense of belonging. "I think we can call it an early get a smoothie or somethin'?"

Chessy smiled brightly. "That sounds amazing." She and Faith hadn't had much one-on-one time lately. Between training and patroling with Livvie and Faith doing the same with Jason, they were always missing each other.

**...**

"So, babydoll, tell me-" Faith took a sip of her Strawberry Bananarama smoothie "how was your journey into the unknown?"

Chesteen cocked her head to the side.

"Clubing, Chess."

Chessy let out a giggle. "Oh, that. It was, uhm, interesting." Chessy thought back to the experience. Not much happened, but it was nice. And she got to have some time with Jason. It made things a lot less awkward between the two.

"Meaning? Did you have dirty bathroom sex? That's the best. When a guy just throws you up against a stall and shoves their-"

"OH OKAY! I get it!" Chessy took another sip of her smoothie. It had been so long since she had one. Her Grandmother used to take her to this little cafe during the summer and they would both get raspberry smoothies.

"So, what happened?"

"Not much really. Livvie left me and Jason to fend for ourselves as she mooched up to dudes and got free drinks. Me and Jason danced a little and then we left."

Faith stopped mid-sip "You and Jason...danced?" she smiled and pointed her finger to Chess "I knew there was something between you two. With the whole dream connection thing and flirty looks. I knew it."

"You're one to talk about flirty looks."

Faith was confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Chesteen realized what she had said and immediately regretted it. "Oh, nothing. Forget it."

"No, come on, what's up?"

"It's just, Livvie had something last night about you and Willow maybe possibly having a thing for each other." Chessy figured she might as well just spit it out. It was just an observation.

Faith said "She's an observant little bugger, isn't she?"

"So...you and Willow? You guys are like, an item?" Chesteen was very curious to know the answer. Unlike Livvie, she never caught on to unspoken attraction between Faith and Willow.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I mean not yet anyway. It's complicated." Faith took the last sip of her smoothie and tossed it into the trash can next to her.

"Everything is always complicated."

"Preach it, sister."

They got up from the table they were sitting at in the coffee shop and began walking home.

"So, you and Jason? Anything going on there?"

"No, nothing going on. We just got to know each other a little better, that's all. It was nice."

Faith bumped Chesteen in the shoulder. "So, could there be something in the future, maybe?"

"It's complicated." Chesteen quipped.

Faith laughed at the jab. "Touche."

Chesteen was really appreciating this alone time Faith. She felt the most comfortable around her.

"Faith" Chessy began "somethine happened last night when we were walking home from the club. We ran into this man." Chessy stopped. Should she really be bringing this up? She and the others concluded it was nothing worth mentioning twice. Why was it still bothering her?

"Go on, kid. What happened?"

Chessy swallowed. "He was old and a drunk and kept babbling about stuff and it probably means nothing I don't even know why I'm mentioning it just forget it it's nothing." she let that all out in one breath, without stopping.

"Well, it's bothering you Chess and it's on your mind for a reason. You're a slayer. You have instincts. Your gut feeling is not to be taken lightly. So, spit it out."

This is why Chesteen liked Faith. There was no judgement. Just straight hard facts. "He pointed to me and Jason and said we would cause the world to end. That we should be on opposite sides of the world. It wasn't too late to stop it as long as we were away from each other" she looked at Faith "Crazy right?"

"Definitely random. Did he say HOW you were going to end the world?"

"He just kinda mumbled things. But from what he was saying, it weas like if me and Jason got together, the world would end."

"We should probably tell Will."

"No, really we shouldn't. It's most likely nothing."

Faith stopped walking. "Chess, nothing is never nothing when it comes to us. Listen to your spider sense. It's tingling, go with it. Don't ever ignore it. Pretending like it's not bothering you will do more harm than good."

Chesteen took in the words being spoken to her. "Maybe I don't want to 'go with it'."

"Honey, whether you do or don't, it's still going to be there. Ignoring it will drive you mad. Constantly fighting with your inner voice can take a toll on a person. Believe me. Been there, buried that."

"Okay. Then I guess we should tell Willow."

**...**

Everyone was outside in the backyard at the picnic table. Willow and Livvie cooked up a dinner.

"My god, this smells amazing." Faith said while getting a wiff of all the food before her. "Where to begin, where to begin."

They all served themselves, occasionally fighting over certain pieces of food. Once everyone was settled Faith started the conversation up.

"So, Chess, told me about last night"

Willow looked up from her plate. Her mouth full she spit out "What happened last night?"

"Oh. After the both of you tell me I'm a drama queen for thinking there was something there, YOU go to Faith and tell you had suspicions too?" Livvie said to Chesteen.

"I didn't want to believe it was anything. but I actually do think it means something."

"Uhm, hello, Ms. Left-Out over here! Spill the beans!" Willow said.

Jason put his fork down. "It's nothing, Will. Some old guy was talking mumbo jumbo."

"And what exactly was this mumbo jumbo in question?"

No one spoke.

"It's so stupid. now I feel stupid." said Chesteen.

"How do you think I felt last night?" Livvie said.

Willow stood up. "If no one starts talking, I'm going to start reading minds. Don't make me read minds!"

"Can you do that? Chesteen asked Willow then turned to the rest her peers "Can she do that?"

"Wouldn't doubt it." Faith said.

"Okay, fine. The old dude said if me and Jason got together the world would end. We would be responsible for the end of the world and it's not too late to change it as long as we were on opposite sides of the earth. Crazy stuff right?"

"Definitely odd."

"What do you think it means?"

Willow took a bite of chicken. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I'll contact my witchy contacts and see if they know anything, but I just think the old dude wasn't all there."

After dinner Willow and Faith took dish washing duty.

"So, you know something is up don't you? You wouldn't contact your witchy contacts unless there was a reason to."

Willow shut off the sink and faced the slayer. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb, Will."

Willow swung her head back and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think something is up. Things just don't make sense."

"Everything has gotten a bit iffy the last few months."

"I just have this feeling like something big is about to go down. Another 'fight the good fight' type deal."

"Yeah, I have that feeling too."

"The quicker I get in touch with my contacts the better. I'm going to channel them. Make sure no one disturbs me, okay?" Willow kissed Faith lightly on the lips and continued walking away.

Faith was stunned. "Uh, hello? What the hell was that?"

Willow just grinned and continued walking towards her room.

Faith touched her lips with her pointer finger and smiled.

**...**

"They totally know something." Livvie was on her bed, laying on her stomach and flipping through a gossip magazine.

"Who?" Chessy was on the floor sharpening her stakes.

"Faith and Willow. okay, maybe not Faith, but Willow definitely has more insight on this whole situation than she's letting on."

"And what situation would that be?"

"Hello? You and Jason against the world. Ring any bells?"

"Oh. That. I don't want to talk about it. It's too freaky."

"Why, because you like him?"

Chessy fumbled her stake. "What? No. 'Course not."

"Right. Sure. You didn't see you two on the dancefloor. Something was going on."

"We having fun. That's it. Isn't that why you brought us out?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just didn't expect fun to actually happen."

There was a knock at the door. Chesteen got up and opened it. It was Jason.

"Hey, uhm, Faith and Willow want everyone in the living room."

"Oh great. The end of the world is here."

The three of them walked to the living room to find Faith and Willow sitting on the couch.

"What's the what?" Livvie said as she plopped down next to Faith.

"I have no idea, ask Ariel here." Faith replied.

Chessy and Jason sat in the rocking chairs facing the rest of the group.

"I contacted some of my people." Willow said rather flatly.

"Okay, so, what's going on?" Chessy was on the edge of her seat.

"Honestly, no one knows a thing. Everything is quiet. That's either a really good thing or a really bad thing."

Jason spoke up. "Let's hope for really good."

"I second that." agreed Livvie.

"So, for now you three can calm your cute little behinds and focus on your training. Just relax. if there was something to know, I'd know it." Willow comforted the group.

"Alrighty, well, I say we go workout. Who's game?" Livve asked.

Chessy and Jason raised their hands right away.

"Awesome."

The three teens walked out of the room and Faith turned to Willow.

"Now that they're gone, you can tell me the truth."

Willow looked nervous. "Wh-wha-what are you talking about?"

Faith smirked. "I know you. You don't want to worry them, and they're so desperate for things to be alright they don't see the mask you're wearing. What did you find out?"

Willow rested her head on Faith's shoulder. "It's bad Faith. Really bad."

Faith put her head on Willows. "What else is knew? What do we have to kill now?"

"It's not that simple this time around."

"How come." Faith began to rub Willow's head.

"No one knows what we need to fight. It's all one big blur. The mystics know something is brewing. It's in the energy. But it's unknown to everyone what exactly that is."

"Have you talked to Giles? That man is like a walking Encyclipedia."

"No, not yet. Didn't want to bother him. I think he's in Africa."

**...**

**_Kenya Africa_**

**_Present Day_**

"Why are you giving this to me?" Rupert Giles asked his friend Marlon Welks.

Marlon had called his friend Rupert with dire news. He asked his friend to come to Africa immediately. The well-being of the world depended on it.

"What is it, exactly?" Giles asked.

"It's a book, Ripper."

Giles rolled his eyes. "I can see that Marlon. What's in the book? What makes it so important that i had to fly out here and pick it up personally?"

"It's a prophacy, Ripper."

Giles took off his glasses and began to wipe them. "Another one? Haven't we had enough of those?"

"This one is different. It was kept a secret, Rupert. I only just uncovered this book last week. I informed the little group of old Watchers I still keep in contact with and not one of them had heard of it. I've contacted seers and pyschics and they all told me a great power was rising. I believe it has to do with this!"

"How bad is it, Marlon?"

"End of the world, bad."

"Of course it is. It wouldn't be an apocolypse if it were any other kind of bad." Giles let out a sigh. "Well, then lets have a look."

**...**

**A/N- YAY for a Giles appearance! I always planned for some other BtVS characters to pop in here or there. I don't know how long he's staying, but we will definitely see some more of him.**

**Leave me some FEEDBACK! Love ya lovelies.**

**-AA Shaw**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- This chapter is jumpy, I will admit. It moves things along very fast and I hope you don't hold it against me. I was having a bit of trouble moving the plot along so I figured it would be best if I just dove right into it. That's why I skipped some time. By now Chesteen has been with the crew for a year. I know that may seem a little extreme but please bare with me!_

**... ...**

**_Six Months Later_**

Chesteen was on her way to meet Jason at their spot. For three months now they would meet at the spot where Chessy almost lost her life. That fateful night had changed them in ways they were just beginning to understand. They had formed a very intense bond, but one only they knew about. They left the others in the dark, because it would just complicate things. It's not like they were a couple or going steady by any means, but they were close.

Ever since the accident in the park, Chessy and Jason met there every night. Sometimes they talked other times they just lied there in silence and gazed upong the stars. That silence was Chesteen's favorite. Sure she loved to talk with Jase, but that silence they shared was golden. Laying there holding hands was the most peaceful experience. It's like they were connecting without connecting.

Chesteen reached her destination to find Jason already there.

"What's all of this?" Chessy gestured to the multiple bags of junk food on the blanket that was layed out for them.

"I don't know. I figured we could pig out tonight. I don't know about you, but I wasn't really crazy about Faith's dinner special." Jason shivered.

Faith had decided it was her turn to cook, as Livvie and Willow were always the only ones to provide food for the gang. She said it was something her mom had made her a couple of times when she was younger. Chessy was pretty sure Faith had missed a few ingrediants.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I think she should just stick to slaying and leave the coulinary arts to Liv and Will." Chessy took a spot on the blanket. "So, whataya got for me?"

Jason sorted the various packages into a row. "Alright, we got two kinds of Doritos, Pork Grimes, Cheese Puffs, Cheese Doodles, and my personal favorite" Jason lifted up a small green and yellow package.

Chessy let out a squeal. "Oh my god, Sour Patch Kids! My favorite!" she grabbed the bag from Jason. "How did you know?"

"I listen when you talk."

And there was that beautiful silence.

The layed side by side, hands interlocked watching the stars.

Jason broke the silence first. "I really like this. Our nights together, I mean. It's nice to get away from it all for a little while."

"I guess one good thing came from me almost dying."

Jason propped himself up on his side. "I didn't mean it like that."

Chesteen turned to Jase. "I know that. I'm just saying. If that night never happened we wouldn't be here. I'm grateful."

There was a pause until Jason asked, "What is this, exactly?"

Chessy thought about it. "Why define it? It is what it is. It's you and me."

"So, then it would be alright if I kissed you again?"

And with those words Chessy flashed right back to that night three months ago.

**...**

**_Three Months Ago_**

"The world's destruction will be by your hands! You must be stopped!" the giant green demon with horns coming out of his head said.

"Listen buddy we're getting really tired of you guys telling us the same 'ol shit. End of the world blah blah your fault blah blah blah. It's getting old." Jason said.

"Then perhaps you should listen to the warnings!"

"I've never been one to obey, sorry." Jason rand and kicked the demon in the chest. The demon was like a rock and Jason crashed to the ground.

"JASON!" Chesteen yelled. She picked through her back of supplies and pulled out the ax thingy Faith always used. She lunged towards the beast and flipped over it's head. She turned around quickly and kicked him in the back. He stumbled slightly and Jason quickly got up.

"You children are foolish! If you would just separate I wouldn't have to kill you!"

"Sorry beast man, we don't let demons rule our lives." Chessy said as she swung the ax thingy.

The demon caught the ax with one hand and broke it right in half.

"HEY! That was my favorite weapon! Jackass." Chesteen lunged at the demon and the demon picked her up mid flight.

"Chessy!" Jason called.

"You will not listen to me, so, I have no choice but to end your life." The demon turned around and dropped Chessy down the well that was the main focal point in the park.

"Chesteen!" Jason ran over the well. "Chesteen? Chessy?" when no one answered Jason turned around and looked at the demon.

"I'm sorry, boy. But you'll soon be with her in the afterlife."

"I don't think so, asshole." Jason ran and jumped up using the demon's shoulders as a way of balancing. He threw the beast to the ground. He got the demon's head in his hands and with one twitch, he cracked the thing's neck. He got up and ran to the well.

"CHESSY! CHESTEEN, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Jason pleaded.

"Jase" a whisper came from the well.

"Chessy?" Without even thinking Jason jumped down the well.

He fell with a loud and painful thud right next to Chesteen. She was unconscious.

"Chesteen? Chesteen, can you hear me?" Jason shook Chessy.

She stirred. "Jason? Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"Hey, it's alright. We're down the well in the park. That demon you were fighting threw you down here."

"And how did you get down here?"

"I jumped down."

Chessy studied Jason's face. "Y-you jumped down a well for me? You could have died!"

Jason put his hand into Chesteen's. "And so could have you. I had to see if you were alright. If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done." he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Keep talking this way Mr. Malloy and I might start to think you have some secret affection for me."

Jason smiled. "Maybe I do." Jason leaned in and kissed Chessy.

"Wasn't expecting that. At all."

Not knowing whether she enjoyed it or was repulsed by it Jason said, "S-s-orry. I shouldn't have-"

Chesteen grapped a hold of his face. "I never said I didn't like it." She jumped on his lap. "I could have died. I could have died and we would have never known how we felt about each other."

Jason was dumbfounded. What was going on? Chesteen was usually so timid and reserved and now she's strattling him?

Chesteen noticed how uneasy Jason was. "What?"

"This isn't like you."

"Having a near death experience changes a person, Jase." Chesteen leaned back and took off her shirt. "It teaches you to live in the moment."

"And you j-just learned all that in the last ten minutes?"

Chessy kissed him on the neck. "What can I say, I'm a fast learner."

They kissed and Chessy helped Jason out of his shirt.

"Are you sure about this, Chess? Once we go there, there is no going back."

"Sounds exciting."

The two engaged in the hottest night of passion either of them had ever experienced. It was blissfull- it was beautful.

"So, how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"Faith will come looking for us soon. Willow will send her, you know she will."

There was a moment of silence and then Jason asked, "So, do you regret it?"

No answer.

"Chess?" Jason shook Chesteen a little. "Chess? Chessy?" she was unconscious.

Thankfully Faith got there not too long after. Jason had dressed her and himself before she got there, so, no one had known what they did. Chesteen was rushed to the hospital. She had a hemorrage in her brain. She was in a coma for a week . The doctors said it was a miracle.

**...**

**_Present Day_**

"Remember when I said we would never talk about what happened in the well again?" Chesteen said.

Jason sat straight up. "Yeah, of course I remember."

"I want you to know I don't regret what we did, but I do regret how it happened. I wasn't myself. I practically raped you and that is not me at all."

"Chessy, you didn't force yourself on me. You have no reason to feel ashamed. If anything I'm the one who should feel disgusted. I feel like I took advantage of you. you were hurt. You weren't in the right state of mind. I shouldn-"

Chesteen cut him off. "Hey, don;t you dare blame yourself. I knew exactly what I was doing. I just can't believe I did it, that's all."

"So, you really don't regret it?"

Chessy smirked. "Not at all, Jase."

"I know we said we would take it slow, but, how about that kiss?"

Chesteen leaned in. "Go for it."

**...**

**_England_**

**_Present Day_**

Rupert Giles is sitting out on the deck of his sipping his freshly made tea when his phone rings. He lets out a small sigh and gets up and walks into his home. He reads the caller ID and immediately knows it will be a phone call filled with anything but good news.

"Hello, Marlon. What can I do for you?"

"Ripper, it's too late. The prophacy. The one we found in Africa. It's too late!"

"Marlon, what exactly are you saying?" Giles sat down at his hand-crafted kictchen table.

"It's begun, Rupert. Everything has been set into motion. The mystics have just informed me. It will be born."

"Well, we knew thiss day would come, Marlon. We couldn't find any information on the matter months ago. We knew our time would run out eventually. Is there anything we can do now?"

"The only thing you can do is locate the vessel. It's in the states. North Carolina to be exact."

Giles stood up and put his hand through the few hairs he had left. "I have a team there, Marlon. I'll get them on it. Do we have a name?"

"Her name is Chesteen Jennings."

**...**

_A/N- So, please please please review and let me know what you are thinking of the story so far! There will be 6 more chapters for this story. I have the remaining chapter all mapped out on paper, so, hopefully the updates won't be too far off from one another. Also, the story will not end with chapter 13. This particular arch will be over, but you will see these characters again in two more stories! I have plotted a 3 story arch. all the chapters are mapped out, so, I'm very excited. Annnndddd because I love these characters so much, there will be a spinoff after the last chapter of the third story. What that will be about it is a secret though ;)_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- okay, so, this is actually the shortest chapter I've written since the first one, but the story really progresses here. From here on out there will be almost no filler.**_

_**...**_

"Chessy, are you alright?" Livvie asked her best friend from behind the bathroom door.

Chesteen lifted her head up from the toilet bowl. "Other than feeling like death itself, I feel wonderful, Liv."

Livvie opened the door and knelt next to Chessy. "Stomach bug?"

"Probably. Oh god." Chessy grabbed the toilet seat and hurled.

Livvie scooped up her friend's hair. "You want something? Tylenol, Advil, anything?"

"I just want to sleep."

"I'm sure faith has something for that. Hold on I'll be right back." Livvie got up and went into Faith and Willow's room without knocking. She was frozen in her steps as she witnessed Willow and Faith in bed completely NAKED in bed.

"Oh my god! Oh, oh OH MY GOD!" Livvie screamed.

Faith and Willow stirred and then shot up.

"I knew you two were flirts and stuff, but oh my god! So not G-rated!" Livvie covered her eyes.

"No one told you NOT to knock, bozo." Faith said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I had too."

"Uhm, so, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what is it you need?" Willow said.

"Oh right, Chesteen is sick. She's lick hurling all over and she wants something for sleep. I figured Faith would have something. She's always got the good stuff."

"Yeah, I got something." Faith got up and started walking toward her dresser stark nude.

"FAITH!" Livvie exclaimed.

Faith turned around. "What? My room, my rules."

"And my damaged mind. Just come out when you have at least a shirt on." Livvie slammed the door and walked back to Chessy.

Chesteen was still hanging over the toilet when Livvie got to her. "Feeling any better?"

Chessy looked up. She looked like hell. Her eyes were watery and her face was speckled with broken blood vessles.

"Oh dear, I guess not." Livvie took her friend in her arms and rubbed her shoulder. "Poor baby."

Chessy sniffled a little and said, "I have NEVER been sick. Ever. My life. Not even the sniffles! And now? Now I feel like a victim of the Black Plague."

Livvie let out a little chuckle. "You're such a drama queen. I thought that was my job?"

"Hey, Liv said you weren't feeling well. Said you needed a little put-me-down?" Faith came into the bathroom.

"Yes, please!"

Faith handed Chessy a small white pill and a glass of milk.

"Milk? Ew, I can't." Chessy put her hand to her mouth. "Please don't make me drink that."

"You can't keep anything down, right? Well, then you need to coat your stomach. If you take the pill without anything you'll get even more sick. You're a slayer. Man up and show that glass of milk who's boss." Faith winked.

Chessy groaned, but did as she was told. "Oh god that was disgusting."

"You should go lay down. It works quick."

"Come on I'll tuck you in, bestie." Livvie helped Chesteen up and walked her across the hall to their room.

Chesteen flopped hard onto her bed. "I want to die."

"Oh stop it. you'll wake up in the morning and feel right as rain." Livvie pulled the blanket up to Chessy's chest and tucked in the sides. "Now stay warm and I'll be back in a few to check on you."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me. It means a lot."

Livvie grinned. "Oh please! What are best friends for? It comes with the title," she gave Chessy a kiss on the head and waited for her friend to fall asleep before leaving the room.

**...**

Rupert Giles was packing his bag when his phone rang.

"Yes, Marlon?"

"Are you there yet, Ripper?"

"Not even close, Marlon. I'm still packing."

"Well, I thought you'd like to know me and the other watchers have come up with something."

Giles stopped packing and sat down on his bed. "And what's that?"

"The vessel is a slayer, Rupert."

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So, is she evil?"

"Maybe, maybe not. "

"You are of great help, Marlon, really." Giles rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rupert. Maybe your friends have more input. Have you told them you were going to them?"

"No. I thought it best to just drop in. If I call and say I'm visiting Willow will ask questions and immediately no something is wrong. I haven't talk to her in quite some time."

"Well, good luck, Ripper. You will surely need it."

Giles hung up and sighed. "I have a really horrible feeling about this."

**...**

"How long has Chesteen been sleeping?" Willow asked Livvie.

They were in the living room enjoying the quiet. Both Jason and Faith were sleeping. They had spent the whole night patroling.

"She hasn't woken up since she took that pill Faith gave her."

"Really? She hasn't even gotten up to pee?"

"Not a tinkle." Livvie said as she let out a giggle.

"Hope it's not the flu."

"Ew me too. I get that bad."

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who the hell knocks on a door at 3am?" Livvie said as she went to go answer it.

"No, no you sit. Let me get it." Willow said in her "mother bear" tone of voice.

"No offense Will, but I'm a tad bit stronger. Ya, know me being a slayer and all."

"Right, well, fine." Willow huffed.

Livvie walked over to the door and opened it. Standing before was an older man. He looked warn out and tired. With him he had a small suitcase.

"May I help you, mister?"

"Uhm, I hope I'm at the right residence. Does a Willow Rosenberg live here?"

"Depends on who wants to know."

"I'm Rupert Giles. I'm an old friend.

Livvie's face lit up. "Oh! Your Giles! I've heard SO much about you! Please, please come in! Oh let me get that for you." Livvie reached over and grabbed the suitcase.

Willow came walking over. "Liv, who-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Giles."

"Hello, Willow."

"Oh my god." she walked up to her old friend and embraced him in the warmest hug. "It's been a long time, Giles."

"Too long."

They pulled apart and Willow led Giles to the living room.

Livvie said. "Well, I'm going to let you two catch up. I should get some sleep."

"Oh, alright. Good night, Livvie."

"She seems like a sweet girl. Slayer?"

"Of course. But you would know that already if you called more often!"

Giles suddenly felt a shade of guilt come over him. Truth be told, he hadn't kept in very close contact with his old group of friends. He thought it best to keep a distance while they lived their own lives.

"Sorry. I've been a little busy."

Willow gave Giles a forgiving smile. "Oh, it's alright. So, have we."

"So, how's Faith? You two getting along alright?"

Willow felt herself blush. "Uhm, yeah, actually. We've grown pretty close."

Giles was shocked. "Really? Well, that's good, I suppose."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Ah, straight to business."

"Well, it's three in the morning Giles. It's not exactly visiting hours."

"It's rather important actually. Uhm, some friends of mine have uncovered an ancient prophecy."

"Oh, goodie! We haven't had one of those in a while!"

"Right, well, this one is a little more complex. It's not very telling. We only know a few details."

"Alrighty, spill it mister."

"A great being will be born into this world. A being known as the "unconceivable one"."

"Okay, sounds creepy."

"You see in order for it to be born, it has to find it's parents. We know the mother, but we aren't took sure about the father. That's where I need your help. We need to find this girl and protect her. Things are going to be going after her, trying to kill the thing that is growing inside of her, when truth of the matter is the being is actually not evil. It's not exacly good, but it is not evil. It's neutral. It can brought up as evil or good."

"Okay, so, who's the girl? Do you have a name?"

"Uhm, yes, he name is Chesteen Jennings. She's actually from around here."

Willow's face went white.

"Willow, are you alright?"

"Chesteen Jennings? Are you sure? Absolutely, positively, bet your life on it, right?"

"Yes, Willow. Why? Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her, Giles. She's in the other room!"

Giles' face went blank. "What?"

"She's been living here for a year, Giles. She's one of the slayers we've been training."

"Oh, dear."

"Oh, dear is right."

**...**

_**A/N- dumdumdum! This is where it gets interesting, friends! The chapters from here on should be pretty juicy. Please keep reading, because things are only going to get better. We will be meeting our big bads soon!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
